Star Light, Star Bright
by X-IN-MIDST-OF-DEATH-IS-LIFE-X
Summary: Four-year-old Bella Swan and Five-year-old Edward Cullen create the stars. Full Summary inside ExB implied. One shot.


**HI!!! I'M BACK!!!! KINDA. I HAD TO WRITE A LEGEND FOR CREATIVE WRITING AND I WROTE THIS!!!(WITH DIFFERENT NAMES OF COURSE) AND I THOUGHT THAT THIS WOUL BE A CUTE ONE SHOT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!!!**

Imagine a world where, when you look up at the endless dark blue sea we call the midnight sky, there weren't hundreds of billions sparkly little eyes staring back at you. Neither a shimmer nor shine. No glitz or glam; just black and blue velvety swirls covering our heads with a shiny quarter-sized milky white marble adorning its bland background. However how hard it is to think of such a mundane midnight scene, in a world not so long ago, maybe fifty years or so, in a little town off the coast of Washington, a four-year-old girl named Bella Swan and her friend, five-year-old Edward Cullen, accidentally on purpose created a place where if you believed hard enough and wished long enough, your wishes could come true right before your very eyes.

"Mommy" Bella Swan, a petite four-year-old girl with petite features (made more pronounced by her freckles spackled across her nose, her waist length acorn brown hair and chocolate brown eyes) and a large imagination, began to think aloud "Do you think that The Moon ever gets lonely up in the sky, all by itself without any friends?" She inquired, very seriously.

"Of course not, deary." Her mother replied pseudo-comfortingly, albeit off-handedly. "The Moon is just the moon. It doesn't have feeling or a need for friends." She continued while cross-stitching a pattern of a flower sitting in the Sun.

"Well, Edward says…" Bella retorted on her case of the lonely Moon.

"Well" her mother mimicked, semi-teasingly, "You shouldn't always listen to that little red-headed … red-headed … that little red-headed overly- inventive creature." Her mother vindictively replied.

'Overly-inventive?' Bella thought as she left the room. It didn't seem like a very nice thing to say about her best friend, five-year-old Edward Cullen, who was always nice. Edward had bright fiery orange-red hair that was scraggly and just long enough to brush his bright emerald green eyes that often sparkled mischievously when he had a plan. Edward's family was poorer than Bella, but they were really nice and kind and, well, happy. Bella sat on her bed in her two-story house which sat in the middle of a nice suburb. Supposedly, she was living the American dream. A lawyer for a father and a stay at home combined with the fact that she was an only child made her the poster child for America. Edward was a different story. His father was a doctor, but he worked at poor clinics and sick houses. His only income was from those who could pay his fees. Edward's mother worked as an elementary school teacher, but it didn't help much. Edward also had a little sister, an older brother, and two twin foster siblings. Mary Alice, Alice for short, his younger sister, Emmett, his older brother, Jasper, his older foster brother, and Rosalie, his older foster sister, all seemed nice to Bella, even though she hadn't ever met them before. And even though they didn't have much, they had something that Bella wanted more than anything else in the world. Love and happiness. Bella liked her parents well enough, but they never really understood her thinking or encouraged her imagination; In fact, they discouraged it saying that it was 'a ridiculous thing to spend your time doing.' Edward's parents let their kids paint and draw on the walls, while Bella's parents wouldn't even put her very best drawing of the Sun and clouds on the refrigerator. She felt creatively stifled, and sometimes, when her parents weren't paying attention as usual, she would wish on the Moon that she could live with Edward and let his parents be her parents. Edward often climbed into her window at night and told her stories. For his age, Edward was one of the fastest and nimble you could find. Edward would tell her stories about the trees, the Sun or the Moon. These stories made Bella think in ways that she'd never thought before, like if the Moon was lonely. That night, Bella decided that she was going to make friends for the Moon. As soon as Edward leaped thru her opened second story window, Bella told him her plan. Edward was immediately on board as his eyes danced while he formulated a plan in his 'overly-inventive' head.

"We'll need feathers, beads, paper, markers and a candle' Edward quickly listed off to himself as Bella suddenly appeared and in her hands were the necessary materials to make friends for and take off some of the load from the Moon.

"Repeat after me." Edward ordered once their ceremonial garb was completed, as he lit the candle in the dark space called Bella's room. "Ommm" he meditated with Bella trailing behind. "Ommm. Ommm. Ommm." he continued until suddenly he started chanting "Oh moon, oh moon, so milky, white and grand. Oh moon, oh moon, please let us give you a helping hand." He used as a mantra, with Bella right in tune.

Suddenly, there was a _BANG!!!_ Bella quickly blew out the candle while Edward ran for the lights.

"Whoa..." they whispered simultaneously as they peered up at the garden of twinkling little lights in the sky.

"What are they called?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Stars." Edward answered, as if it were written in the little lights.

"Stars." She parroted back to him. And that's what they were. And that's what they always will be.


End file.
